In recent years considerable attention has been focused on energy conservation. One of the channels of such attention has been in the area of solar energy and several devices have been constructed in an effort to heat homes through the use of solar energy. Typically, such devices include large solar collectors comprised of one or more fluid conduits which undergo sinuous paths over an energy absorbing surface. Such devices are often impractical due to the necessary size of the collector and the supporting mechanism which faces the collector toward the sun and the expense involved in constructing such a system. Other systems incorporate a parabolic tracking dish to act as a collector, a high intensity storage device and a heat exchanger. Such systems are also quite bulky and costly. It would be highly desirable to provide a solar heat collector and reflector which was both relatively compact and inexpensive yet efficient and aesthetically attractive. The device hereinafter to be described fulfills the requirements while additionally providing a heat insulated viewing window for the home.